yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is a series of science-fiction dystopian adventure films from Lionsgate based on The Hunger Games novels by the American author Suzanne Collins. The series is produced by Nina Jacobson and stars Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth as the three leading characters, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. Two directors worked on the series, Gary Ross for the first film and Francis Lawrence for the other three films. The first installment, The Hunger Games was released on March 23, 2012 and set records for opening day ($67.3 million) and biggest opening weekend for a non-sequel film. At the time of its release, the film's opening weekend gross ($152.5 million) was the third-largest of any film in North America. The film was both a critical and box office success. The second film, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, was released on November 22, 2013 and set the record for biggest opening weekend ever in the month of November and the sixth-largest opening of any film in North America at the time, with a total of $158.1 million. The film was both a critical and financial success. Mockingjay, the third and final novel in the series, will be adapted into two feature-length parts. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 will be released on November 21, 2014 and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 will be released on November 20, 2015. Plot ''The Hunger Games'' (2012) Every year, in the ruins of what was once North America, the Capitol of the nation of Panem forces each of its twelve districts to send a teenage boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to compete in the Hunger Games. A twisted punishment for a past uprising and an ongoing government intimidation tactic, The Hunger Games are a nationally televised event in which “Tributes”, the teenagers fighting within the arena, must fight with one another until one survivor remains. Sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen volunteers in her younger sister’s place to enter the games, and is forced to rely upon her sharp instincts as well as the mentorship of her and Peeta's drunken, former-victor Haymitch Abernathy when she’s pitted against twenty-three other Tributes, some of whom have trained for the Hunger Games their entire lives. If she’s ever to return home to District 12, Katniss must make impossible choices in the arena that weigh survival against humanity and life against love. Chich Coearn, Angeline Wong and Chew Shin Ru had watched that film. ''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) Along with fellow victor Peeta Mellark (Josh Hutcherson), Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) returned home safely after winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Winning means that they must turn around and leave their family and close friends, embarking on a "Victor's Tour" of the districts. Along the way Katniss senses that a rebellion is simmering, but the Capitol is still very much in control as President Snow (Donald Sutherland) prepares the 75th Annual Hunger Games - the Quarter Quell - a competition that could change Panem forever. Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Ong Lifen, Chich Coearn, Lee Sher Min, Wan Sarah Masputri, Vivianna Lee, Ng Si Miang, Samantha Han, Timothy Mok, Angeline Wong, Maryann Seto, Natalyn Tan, Eunice Chok, Maya Rubi Salvatore, Kai Ning, Kathleen Peh, Leng Yuk, Deborah Hee, Elicia Lin, Teo Pei Ling, Lam Zie Kit, Nabilah Zainuldin, Liyana Izzati, Bert Koh, Ethel Ernest, Terry Wee, Tan Jun Yang, Tse Mun Hoi, Tian Yukun, Zhang Zhe Ming, Guo Hanyan, Poh Jing Xiang, Stacia Ooi, Michelle Liow, Michelle Annika, Grace Theodores Tan, Lai Si Jin, Cory Lai, Lee Her Leong, Lim Kun Zhe, Chua Chee Hean, Victoria Kee, Richard Tan, Jing En, Lynette Tay, Denisya, Evita Satrio, Jerralyn Satrio, Celestel Tang, Clara Lim, Ong Xiao Qi, Shermaine Aik, Cheery Chua, Tan Yi, Tan Yi Juan, Tan Yi Min, Han Jia Fen, Han Jia Yun, Gwendolyn Ng, Chan Hua Le, Abdul Hayyil, Ng Kai Sing, Zhao Yifei, Huang Wen, Kee Yi Dai, Lai Pei Xuan, Ina Bonilla, Darryl Quek, Yeo Jing Ying, Claudia Sim, Desmond Leow, Kelvin Tan, Rensell Kyle, Samuel Lim, Bernadynn Cher, Tan Yee Zheng, Er Hui Jun, Cheryl Chua, Tan Yoke Boon, Maritza Mattar, Shaquille Mattar, Adeline Phua, Neo Meusia and Low Kay Se had watched that movie. ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' (2014) Lionsgate announced that the third installment of the book trilogy, Mockingjay, will be split into two films. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 will be released in theaters on November 21, 2014. Francis Lawrence was hired to direct the two final films. Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Ong Lifen, Poh Shyn Wui, Maryann Seto, Tse Mun Hoi, Tan Jun Yang and Wan Sarah Masputri, together with Timothy Mok had watched this film. ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' (2015) To be directed by Francis Lawrence, the final film in the series will be released on November 20, 2015. Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Ong Lifen, Poh Shyn Wui, Maryann Seto, Angeline Wong, Tan Wei Lin, Tan Wan Yin, Ang Leng Yuk, Bernard Teo, Bernard Wee, Tse Mun Hoi, Tan Jun Yang and Wan Sarah Masputri, together with Timothy Mok had watched this film. Category:Films